myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
YoYoMax
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} YoYoMax 'is a famous ROBLOXian who joined on April 19th, 2007, and acheived fame through limited item trading and collecting. He was also famous for a few of his games. However, he was deleted in October 2009 for breaking the rules repeatedly and refusing to listen to the admins. 'The incident After being trolled on the forums and losing a ton of friends he went into a rage and uploaded indecent pictures onto his game. He got reported by Unbloxxable - YoYoMax then threatened to hack her and steal her ROBUX and BC. Several people tried to printscreen the images to report YoYo, but YoYo then kicked everyone from his game and made it inactive hoping no one would see it. He was deleted around 10:45 pm. He then went on one of his alts, YoYoMaster, and complained how no one liked him on the LMaD section of the forums. Let me explain some things here: YoYoMax '- the account used for collecting limiteds and making games. '''YoYoMaster ' - the account used for trading ''and money-making. In 2009 he was worth about 30-35k robux, which was a LOT back then. Voidstar, another 07-er, then suggested YoYo's attitude was the problem. Furious, YoYoMaster then told Void HE was the problem. Unbloxxable sided with Void, and so YoYoMaster told Unbloxxable not to get involved in his business. He then invited them both to a game, only to use the 'crash' command to get rid of them. He was reported numerous times, but evaded being banned until October 30th, 2009, at 7:32 pm, when YoYoMaster was deleted for harassment. YoYoGhost was created some 2 days later. This account continued spamming, harassing and breaking the rules. YoYoGhost made a 'Ro-P0rn Club' where the 'b*ners were free of charge'. 'C0DE Dread: The 'leetest' hacking group around After getting reported, he teamed up with known exploiters Aerodragon, Iowntreese, Makkapakka3 and TrojanHorse to form Code Dread, a clan of 'hackers' whose job it was to wreak havoc all across ROBLOX. They would go off in their group and exploit places by deleting bricks and adding inappropriate decals to them. Later bleedingstar45 joined the group, and he was a valuable asset to the gang. He was a skilled coder and could easily crack into places (Iowntreese called him leet). Later in 2009, two more gang members joined - AngryOrange62 and Codester. That made the gang members: Aerodragon, Iowntreese, Makkapakka3, YoYoGhost, TrojanHorse, bleedingstar45, AngryOrange62 and Codester. They would have secret meetings and discuss their next hacking targets. When SystemInfected tried to join their group but was declined, he got really mad and formed his own band of exploiters - Infecto. The group 'Infecto' consisted of: SystemInfected, ProxyWorm, Sporo (his alt xTheGoodTimesx, because Sporo was on a ban at the time), HackMagic, Ozzbozz, Pixelcrash, Marioake (pronounced 'Mari-oh-key), FoxInDaBox and Backspace (a LOT of users.) These two rival groups would have 'hack wars' with each other, trying to see who would win. YoYo believed that at one point, he had found heaven - he had a group of friends, he had learned how to hack, and was having code wars! Epic! Until one day there was a shock. On February 21st, 2010... YoYoGhost was terminated for exploiting. YoYo was heartbroken. He had been singled out and reported by Unbloxxable - his former friend! (The ironic thing is, none of the other group members were reported) Due to the loss of a member, C0DE Dread lost the 'Hack War', and as a result was forced to split up. There were consequences for the other members too. As of 2015 their statuses are: AERODRAGON - inactive, fears false reports Iowntreese (now ROMION) - reformed, no longer hacks Makkapakka3 - reformed, no longer hacks TrojanHorse - got deleted on July 12th, 2010 bleedingstar45 - still around but doesn't hack as much -is now a community outcast AngryOrange62 - quit ROBLOX in 2011 citing too many bans Codester - got deleted, as TrojanHorse was, in August 2010 Later YoYoMax was unbanned. Category:2007 users